Trials of the Heart
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Layla Reynolds moves to a new town after her parents die in a car crash. There she meets a mysterious boy with many secrets. When she finds out the truth will she be able to stay with him or will she be destroyed in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Trials of the

Heart

_By: Hannah Rachelle Johnson_

Preface

I stood at the edge of the escarpment looking out over the rushing waves of the Pacific. I tried to remember a happier time but all I could imagine was his face.

It over whelmed my mind. A small tear flowed down my cheek.

I would never see him again; his eyes, his smile, or any part of him. Abruptly I couldn't see and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Goodbye," I whispered quietly to myself as I closed my eyes. I took a step.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

My life seemed ordinary; I was an average girl from Dallas, Texas. My mom and dad had just died in a car crash coming home from New Orleans, Louisiana.

So, I was going to live with my Aunt Eliza in Nanaimo, Canada. It's a small town right near the edge of the border between Canada and the U.S.A. on the island of Vancouver. I used to spend a week or so there every other year for my parents' anniversary in the summer. My aunt was always fun to hang out with while I was there.

I was supposed to go to live with my mom's brother in New Mexico but he was going to France to become a chef. So I had to go to Canada with my aunt which made it worse because it's freezing cold.

I stepped off the plane in Nanaimo and Eliza was waiting for me, she didn't say anything when I got to her she just gestured to her car. I got in her blue Corvette as she took off towards her house. On the way we passed by Nanaimo High School. I would be attending there following Monday being a sophomore and all. It was going to be weird to transfer during the middle of the year.

We arrived at her two-story house just down the street from the high school which she happened to teach at as a Chemistry teacher. It would be awkward for her to be my teacher.

I grabbed my few bags and carried them inside. The inside of her house was decorated like an art gallery. It had tons of beautiful masterpieces of portraits and paintings all along the walls. And the furniture seemed old world style.

"Do you like it," she asked putting her arms on the top off my shoulders.

"Yes," I said a little glumly.

"You're going to be okay, Layla," she said. "After all you are a Reynolds," she continued kissing my forehead.

"I know, I'm going to go to my room and get unpacked," I sighed heading up the stairs with my bags.

My room was at the top of the stairs with a window facing the street and a desk and bed made with dark cherry wood. The bed sheets and comforter were all different shades of blue, my favorite color.

I unpacked my stuff and laid down on the bed. Tears started to fill my green eyes. My parents were gone and they would never be with me again. There was no one I could be held by or someone to comfort me. Aunt Eliza was there but she wasn't very touchy feely or protective that's why she had no kids.

Her husband left her when I was four and she's never moved on and that's why she's so closed off from everyone else. I sat up and glided to my top drawer and took out a notebook that I kept secret from everyone. Sometimes it was a journal and other times it was a poetry book or a sketchbook. I grabbed a mechanical pencil and laid back down resting my back on my pillow. I pushed some of my dark brown hair behind my ear as I opened it up to a blank page and wrote:

'The empty void swirls around me sucking me in, although life goes on a new adventure begins. I long for a bright happy face but a caring one, one who will comfort me until time is gone.'

I closed it after I finished and put it back in the drawer. Next I grabbed my copy of Twilight and began to read. Sometimes I wished I could be Bella, although her world was complicated she had someone who loved and cared for her and would protect her at all costs. I soon fell asleep and as I slept I dreamed.

I was alone in the woods in a small meadow exactly like the one in the book. And across the field was a man well, almost a man he still had some boyish features, he seemed very close to my age. He smiled at me and showed a full compliment of pearly white teeth. I figured he must be Edward but he looked different than the book described.

Instead of tousled bronze hair he had sleek brown hair which was brushed to the left. His eyes were not burning gold but a soft light brown almost gold color. He was a little muscular with a smooth jaw and a perfectly straight nose. He was tall but not too tall and pale but only a little more so than the average person.

Suddenly he was right in front of me, his stunning face peering into mine he took my hand and led me towards a hillside house overlooking Lake Victoria. If I remember my geography correctly it's right on the brink of British Columbia and northern Washington.

He led me to the edge of the hill and took my waist between his hands. His touch was so gentle, so careful; I let him lean me slightly over the edge.

It was amazing the waves were crashing against the bottom of the cliff and the water stretched out for miles. He pulled me softly back up and guided me to the front of the little house.

There was a stereo there, he hit play and on came a slow waltz song. He offered me his hand and I took it. He twirled me close and put his hand on the small of my back as I put my other hand on his firm shoulder.

We danced and danced as night fell around us. I moved my hand up to stroke his face, it was as smooth as a statue. The hand he was holding he put on his other shoulder and let it go. That hand I moved to the back of his neck.

We stopped dancing with the hand that had let go of my other hand he held my chin. While his other hand, the one on my back, pulled me closer to him. His face was an inch or so from my face. His breath blew into my face, it smelled like peppermint and cherry, it was intoxicating.

Bzztt, bzztt, bzztt my alarm clock went off. I groaned it had only been a dream. I got dressed and headed down stairs, "Time to face the world," I whispered to myself.

I sat down at the table in the kitchen. Aunt Eliza put down a plate of eggs and toast and orange juice in front of me and I started to eat.

"So, are you ready for your first day," she asked sitting down and eating her own breakfast.

"Sure," I said solemnly as I got up and went to brush my hair and teeth.

literally.

5


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 2

First Impressions

As we approached the high school my stomach churned until I almost threw up. I got out and walked to the office as Eliza went towards her classroom. Inside a portly lady with fire red hair greeted me with a perky smile.

"How may I help you dear?" she asked holding out her hand as I handed her the slip of paper my Aunt Eliza had given me. She read it quickly and gave me a map of the school and directions to each class.

As I walked to my first class which was English it started to rain and I thanked God I had a heavy black jacket. The room was warm when I walked in; the teacher looked up and nodded then directed me to a desk in the back of the room.

It wasn't long before other kids started introducing themselves to me but by the next period I forgot most of their names. And by lunch a bunch of kids sat next to me and were chatting about tons of things I didn't really care for.

I kept finding myself thinking about the dream I had the night before and kept wishing he was there. Just then I looked up and there _**he**_ was outside the cafeteria window.

In front of him was a somewhat buff and ripped muscled guy with a little blonde-haired beauty on his arm. They walked through the doors with such grace that even a dancer with incredible balance, like myself, could not compare to.

The one that looked like the one from my dream stared at me as he sat down. The fierce look frightened me it was a mixture of curiosity and desire. I couldn't turn away until the girl to my right; whose name I just remembered was Taylor, shook me, and asked, "What are you looking at?"

He looked away and I was free, I turned to Taylor and ask, "Who is that?"

She looked over her shoulder at the table they were sitting at. "Oh, that's Ivan and Ian Warren and the girl is Bianca Marietta. They adopted Bianca when she was little. Mr. Warren is a police officer and his wife, Mrs. Warren, wanted to live in a small city," she finished with what seemed like a lot of pride, it seemed she liked the one from my dream.

"Which one is which?" I asked trying to learn as much about them as I could.

"The blonde girl is Bianca, obviously, and she's with Ivan, the really buff one who's on the football team. And the other one is Ian and he's so hot. He looks like a runway model right?" she finished asking me what I thought of him; well of course I thought he was gorgeous but I wasn't going to admit that.

"He's okay, I guess," I sighed hating the fact that I lied, and that was the end of that conversation. I didn't talk to anyone else the whole lunch period.

The next class I had was chemistry but Aunt Eliza wasn't my teacher. I sighed both out of relief and disappointment. As I gazed around the room I noticed that the only table with an open spot was the table _**he**_ was sitting at. My breathing started to pick up as the teacher, Mr. Stravinsky, placed me next to him.

He smiled as I sat down but did not say anything. His expression was much softer than before when I saw him at lunch. I smiled meekly but inside I wanted to ask him if it was him in my dream or who in the heak he was. But I kept my mouth shut and tried to concentrate on the teacher but I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

When Mr. Stravinsky let us start on our homework he finally said something. "Hello, I'm Ian Warren; are you Layla Reynolds?" he asked his voice was like sheer music.

"Yes," I mumbled feeling a little imperfect.

"What do think of Nanaimo?"

"It's okay just a little cold and different."

"I hope you don't mind my prying but if you don't like the cold why did you move here?"

"Well, um my parents died in a car crash back in the U.S., where I'm from."

"Yeah I was born there too."

"I had to go to my only remaining relative, my aunt, Eliza." I wondered to myself why I was telling him all this.

"You mean the freshman chemistry teacher?"

"Yeah, she's my aunt."

"She was nice to me last year; her class was one of my favorites."

"Cool. Um, when did you move here?"

"Last year, but my family and I still feel a little on the outside."

"Me too!"

"Well, it is your first day here. Do you want to maybe have dinner with me tonight at Pablo's Italiano at 8:00?"

I stared at him shocked but nodded my head because I wanted to learn more about him and see if he was the angel from my dream.

Even after I got home from school and after a grueling P.E., I could not stop thinking about him. As soon as I finished my homework I decided to go ahead and cook dinner it was only four-thirty but it wouldn't be done 'til almost six.

I was setting the table while the chicken was baking when Eliza came in and asked what was for dinner. "Chicken and veggies," I answered.

She replied asking, "Why is there only one place setting?"

"Oh, right I'm going out to dinner with a friend from school," I answered because I wasn't sure what her policy was on dating.

"You already have friends who want a girls' night out?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Ok, but since you can't drive yet I'll drop you off," responded with a queer smile.

She dropped me of a little before eight and I waved goodbye as she drove away. When I opened the door the waitress was waiting to seat me and I told her I was waiting for someone and she pointed to Ian sitting at a table in the far corner by the window. I nodded as she led me over to his table; he smiled when I sat down. She left as soon as I was seated but I could feel my nerves getting the better of me.

"Glad you could make it," he said smiling and showing his sparkly teeth.

"Me too," I said breathlessly.

"So, I'm curious what do you know about me?"

"Well, I know you have one brother and one sister who are together. I know you don't have a girlfriend and that's about it. Ok so, what do you know about me?"

"Let's see, you are an only child but both of your parents just died in a car crash. You live with your Aunt Eliza, you write poetry, you love reading and listening to ballads. You toss and turn at night and are an almost perfect student. You've never had a boyfriend or even been asked out until now and you aren't much of a people person. How am I doing so far?"

I was gapping at him no one knew this much about me, except for my 'journal'. But I swallowed my shock and said, "Pretty spot on." He smiled at me again I knew it was time to ask him my questions.

"Alright since you know so much about me I believe I'm entitled to know more about you. First why were you in my dream last night? Second how do you know so much about me? And third why did you ask me out when we barely talked for maybe two minutes?"

"Ok let's see the first two I can't answer but I can answer number three. As soon as you walked in I knew there was something about you but I didn't know what so I just wanted to get to know you."

A thousand questions began to flood my mind. How did he know so much about me? Why didn't he seem shocked when I said he was in my dream last night when I just met him today?

Soon after Eliza picked me up and took me home. As soon as I was in my room I took out my notebook and wrote: 'He smiles at me and his white teeth gleam. His brown eyes glitter and he makes me feel better.'

I tossed the notebook to the end of my bed and fell asleep. Again I dreamed of Ian only this time we were lying on the cliff; our heads were propped up on our elbows as we gazed up at the stars. Since I now knew what his voice sounded like we could talk to each other, but we did not feel the need to. I stroked his face with the back of my hand again as his hand traced along my side and down my legs and back again.

With each passing moment the stars brightened and our faces came closer and closer. I smelled his sweet cherry-peppermint scent once more. I took my index finger and traced his lips with it. When his hand traced back up my side it stopped and went down to the small of my back again; his face rose and his rock like lips kissed my forehead. His arm fell back on the red-checkered blanket and I laid my head down on it and his whole body seemed to hover above mine or at least the top part did.

His face was closer now more than ever before, I could see his lips start to part and his eyelids beginning to fall his stone lips just about to touch mine when bzztt, bzztt, bzztt my alarm clock went off again. I turned over and slapped my pillow.


	4. Indestructible

Chapter 3

Indestructible

As I walked towards the gate from the parking lot a hard hand tapped my shoulder. I spun around and there Ian was, his piercing brown eyes spearing me to the ground.

"Hey, I had a great time last night," he spoke only a bit louder than a whisper.

"Me too, so I'm curious why do you and your family stay distant from everyone else?"

"Well, we just prefer to keep to ourselves but most of the time we attract a lot of notice although mainly people keep their distance."

Just then the bell rang and I nearly ran to English class leaving him staring after me in the front of the school.

Later during lunch I wandered around the parking lot and small garden near the entrance. It started to snow but I did not want to go inside. Music played in my mind and Ian's face and voice overtook all of my thoughts. I didn't understand it at all and I barely even knew him.

He had only known me a day and vice versa, so why did it seem like we'd been dating a week or more. I didn't know much about love because I had never experienced it before. But a lot of my "friends" back in Dallas had been in love before. According to them if you think about each other all the time and if you dream about the other person you're most likely falling in love. But why did I dream about him before I even met him? And why wasn't he surprised by that fact? What would he think if I told him I had another dream about him? And how did he know so much about me and still seem so interested in me?

The wind was blowing so hard that the trees were shaking. I glanced over towards the parking lot and saw him sitting on a bench.

Suddenly there was a loud snap. One of the huge tree's in the garden was falling straight towards me. It was going to crush me!

There was a flash of white and something hit me hard. An urgent voice sounded in my ear, "Layla, are you alright?" Another body was next to me but also hovering in a vaguely familiar way. Another tree snapped and through my blurry/clear vision I saw it start to fall towards us. But it stopped about a foot above me it was frozen in midair. I gasped and then it tumbled to my left.

My vision became clear and I saw that it was Ian who was hovering over me just as he did in my dream the night before. One hand was around my waist in a protective position while the other was frozen in midair like it had just caught the tree. He got up and I got up to my feet.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt you? Did I hurt you?" he asked looking frantic and checking me all over to make sure I was not injured, it made me feel self-conscious.

"Yes, I'm alright it didn't even touch me thanks to you. But how would you hurt me? And how did you save me you were on a bench over there?" I said pointing to the bench where I had seen him before.

"No, I was walking right behind you about to ask you to come with me to that bench." He replied shaking his head.

"Okay even if that was true, how did you stop that tree from crushing me?" I retorted starting to get irritated.

"Look I'll explain everything to you later okay but not now." He answered walking away from me and back inside.

He would not talk to me for the rest of the day. During Chemistry he would not even glance up at me he just kept his nose in his book.

When I got home after school and after I finished my English assignment I laid on my bed replaying the scene in my head. But it didn't make any sense; no one could stop a tree from crushing me.

And when I took out Twilight and kept reading from where I was two nights ago I remembered how something similar to my experience had happened to Bella. A car had come pelting toward her, skidding on ice, but Edward had stopped it from crushing her.

But it was just fiction nothing like that actually existed. And there was no way Ian could be a vampire too, because vampires weren't real. Then how could what happen to Bella happen to me.

That night I had no dream of Ian and didn't even remember what I dreamt about the next morning. But I did know that I was going to get answers from Ian somehow.


	5. Secrets

Chapter 4

Secrets

As I was walking to Chemistry the next day I had every intention of confronting Ian and asking him to explain everything but when I walked inside and looked over at my table I shared with him he wasn't there.

I sighed as I sat down and opened my textbook. My mind started reeling. Why wasn't he here? Was he avoiding me? Why should he? Did what happened yesterday really happen? The more I tried to think about it the more I couldn't really remember.

The rest of the day dragged on when I got back home I was all alone. After I made dinner and finished my Spanish homework I just laid down on my bed and tried as hard as I could to remember what happened.

I knew it was crazy that he had gotten to me so fast. And how could he have held that tree up? And why wasn't he in school today? Did he regret saving me?

Again I didn't dream about him. As I got to school I was more or less depressed although I did not understand why.

My days continued in this pattern for two weeks. On Friday before spring break after my first day I was walking conspicuously to lunch with Derek Michaels. He reminded me of Mike Newton in Twilight. In fact he followed me around chatting with little participation on my part.

But as we walked through the doors to the cafeteria I happened to glance at a normally empty table but Ian was there.

My stomach began to churn again to the point I was getting sick. "What's wrong, Layla?" Derek asked probably noticing my face going green.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Why did he have to come back now just when I was starting to forget about him? All the questions I had been asking myself for the last couple of weeks came flooding back.

I sat there all of lunch staring at my table too afraid to look up. My hands were shaking so I pulled them tight against my stomach. Soon the bell rang and I got up and went to Chemistry without looking over at him.

When I walked through the door he was already there waiting. I took a deep breath and walked over and sat down.

"Hello, Layla," Ian said barely above a whisper, his voice giving me goose bumps.

"Ian," I said rather pointedly.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit unsettled."

"You were gone for two weeks."

"Yeah, I took of a couple weeks for certain reasons."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Where did you go?"

"Um, I went to the U.S. to visit some extended family.

"Oh, fine."

"Look I want to tell you everything but not here."

"Where then?"

"Meet me by Lake Victoria tomorrow the same place from your dream."

"Wait, what? Like a date? And how did you know what was in my dream?"

"Whatever you want it to be. I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow although most of it you'll probably figure out before then."

"How am I supposed to figure it out?"

"You will," he whispered and got up just as the bell rang and he gently brushed his hand over mine.

I gasped quietly. His hand was like ice; like if you went and picked up a handful of ice from the freezer. Also my whole body seemed to have some kind of electricity flowing from my hand where Ian had touched me.

After school I went home and I took out my Twilight book. Something had been nagging at me in the back of my mind ever sense Ian had touch me.

I began flipping through pages until I came to the bottom of page 137. It talked about Edward's inhuman speed and strength; it talked about his goldish colored eyes and inhuman beauty, along with his ice-cold skin. All of which Ian had too!

Then I remembered how he talked to me and seemed to like me much in the way Edward did to Bella. What if maybe Ian was a vampire and my blood appealed to him like Bella's did to Edward?

I wrote all of this and my worries in my journal which actually took me almost two hours. Then I did my homework which took me another two hours to do because I was trying to not think about Ian.

Later that night after I had fixed dinner for Aunt Eliza and eaten my portion I went straight to bed trying to figure out how I could ask Ian if he was a vampire the next day.


	6. The Truth

Chapter 5

The Truth

I awoke the next morning almost completely a nervous wreck. After I brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed I went down the stairs determined to get Eliza to take me to Lake Victoria.

"Aunt Eliza?" I called out loud as I walked into the living room.

"Yes?" she answered coming out from behind the door to her art studio where she painted.

"Hey, I um have a date at Lake Victoria and I was wondering if maybe you could give me a ride. I promise I won't be out late and he'll bring me home."

"Who is he?"

"Um, Ian Warren."

"Alright." She said shrugging as she went to grab her car keys.

We drove for about an hour silently I was to nervous to talk. As soon as we got there I saw the little house on the hill and there was Ian standing there waiting for me.

I got out of the car and off Eliza drove without a good-bye but I was too anxious to really care. I trudged up the hill and Ian helped me up and then let go of my hand and in a minute I was standing next to him. His hand made me feel the same way it had when he had touched me the day before.

"Layla, I'm glad you could make it," Ian said softly.

"Me too," I whispered my voice quivering.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, so um you said you were going to explain everything."

"Yes, but I wanted to know if you figured it out first."

I took a deep breath. "Are you a vampire?" I said almost inaudibly but he heard. His face hardened a bit.

"Yes."

"What kind?" I said trying to keep my voice even.

"The kind that you're reading about."

"How do you know that?"

"Please don't get angry. I sort of saw it in your room."

My head was spinning he had been in my room, a vampire had been in my room. There was a small wooden bench in front of the house so I went over to it and sat down.

He came and sat next to me. "I guess I should start the beginning.

"Yeah that would probably help," I said sarcastically feeling a little dizzy.

He chuckled and began to tell me his story. "I was born in 1819 in London, England. My parents were pretty well off and I had anything I wanted. When I was sixteen and I went to my first London season I was sure that I would find a bride but I didn't. On my way home from a ball I was attacked by someone but I didn't see his face and I still don't know who he was. He might have been one of the lords at the ball where many of the ladies had taken to me but were jealous.

"Daniel found me, he's our father for lack of a better word, and he took me to his home and made me this. One thing the books got right is that it is extremely painful. He and his wife Faith took me in and I had a new family.

"When I concentrated I could enter people's dreams and manipulate them in whatever way I wanted. And as soon as I was in the dream I instantly knew everything about that person. That's why I usually only enter other people's dreams once or twice."

"So, that's how you were in my dream before I even met you," I interrupted.

"Yes, one of my teachers had announced that we would have a new student and told us your name. So I found out where you were and I came into your room because I have to be within proximity to the person's dreams I'm trying to enter. But even when I entered your dream and I knew everything about you were still so interesting and I saw that you would be okay with what I was."

"So, I read your journal. And the more I read the more I wanted to know you without using my gift and then I realized that you smelled so wonderful and it made me want you more.

"So I invited you to dinner but I couldn't get anything out of you that I wanted to know. So I entered your dream again.

"But, then you were almost killed by a bunch of trees and there was no way I was going to let you die so I saved you but then I realized I had done exactly what Edward did and nearly exposed us. So I left and went and spent some time in the U.S." He finished as he peered into my face his nearly golden brown eyes trying to make sure I was okay with everything he was telling me.

"Wow! So, who was the extended family you stayed with for two weeks?"

"Oh, you already know the answer to that." He said smiling mischievously.

I thought for a moment and then realized most of the stuff that was happening to me had happened to Bella. "The Cullens? They're real?"

"Yes. Just about everything Stephanie Meyer wrote is the truth. What happened to Edward and Bella really did happen. The only thing that wasn't the truth is that there are quite a few more of us vegetarians then Bella said when she told Stephanie her story." Ian explained as I took in all of this information.

"Why did you go stay with them?"

"After what happened and you almost got killed and I realized how I felt about you I knew there was only one person who could help me.

"So when I got there almost immediately I told them everything. And Bella said I should just see where it goes and it might turn out to be a happy ending. Edward agreed but warned me that it would not be easy and that we would have to be careful and never doubt one another."

"Are the wolves real too?"

"Yes and so is Nessie. She is still growing fast but she is very intelligent for her age."

I giggled at that because I knew Reneesme's story and that she grew at an accelerated rate. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I'm not sure I do want you to meet the Cullens and my family who are staying with them at the moment I only came back to see you."

I blushed and asked, "When can I meet them?"

"I can take you tomorrow if you like."

"Okay, I'll just tell Eliza that my Uncle is in from France and wants me to visit for a few days. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely, but first do want to dance?"

"Here? Now?" I asked as he just nodded. He took my hand and pulled me close to him. He hit play on the exact same stereo from my dream. And on came the song, 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin.

I smiled as we began to dance and sing along in turn. Ian's voice was so musical that it made the singer's voice sound amateurish.

As the song was ending Ian bent his head down and touched his ice cold lips to mine. My arms locked around his neck and I molded myself to him.

He gently pulled away ever so slightly and smiled at me. "Be careful I'm not as in control of this need I have for you. Much in the same way Edward had to be careful with Bella."

I made a face and he chuckled quietly and asked, "Would you like a ride back?"

"Sure," I said a little uneasy about what he meant by ride.

He grabbed my arm and effortlessly put me on his back and started to run with lightning speed. Within ten minutes we were in my room on the second floor of Eliza's house.


	7. A Night Alone

Chapter 6

A Night Alone

"Whoa," I said as Ian let go of me and set me on the blue bed. I hadn't been able to see anything we had gone past or how I was already upstairs. I looked out the window and saw the sun setting.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said trying to calm my stomach as Ian grabbed my hand and bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

Just then Aunt Eliza called, "Layla?"

"Oh no!" I whispered.

"I'll go-" Ian began to say before I interrupted him.

"No please don't."

"I'll just hide under the bed."  
>"Hurry!"<p>

Just then Eliza came in and I tried to act natural. "I didn't hear you come in," she said crossing her arms.

"I came quietly so I wouldn't disturb you," I replied.

"Oh, so how was your date?"

"Fine."

"Alright so I have some stuff to grade at the school so I'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh, um Aunt Eliza, Uncle Rick called and he's coming back to the U.S. for spring break and he asked if maybe I'd like to spend it with him, tomorrow?"

"Alright, I'll drive to the airport tomorrow morning but make sure you call me every night before you go to bed so I can make sure you're okay."

"Okay." I answered as she walked out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief and bent over to look under the bed but Ian wasn't there. I looked up and saw him sitting in my lavender rocking chair in the corner of my room.

He grinned when I saw him and I glared at him as I got up from the bed and asked, "Can you give me a minute?" He just nodded as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I changed into my pajamas or actually they were really just sky blue sweatpants and a sky blue tank-top.

Ian didn't seem to mind. When I got back to my room he was stretched out on the bed reading my journal.

"Hey!" I screeched as he looked up from it.

"What? I'm just reading what you've written since I last read this," he said grinning at me.

I narrowed my eyes and walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. He was reading something I had written last night about him possibly being a vampire and if he was it wouldn't matter to me.

He closed the book and set on the nightstand on the other side of him and turned over on his side to face me.

He began to stroke my face. "Don't you have any questions?"

"Only a few hundred, if the Cullens are real does that mean the Vultori are too?"

"Yes they are real as well and the books only captured most of their evil personalities."

"But doesn't that mean that if they knew that I know that your world is exists wouldn't they try to kill me?"

Ian's face hardened completely and he spoke through unmoving lips harshly, "They'd have to get through me first."

"No, don't think like that if anything happened to you I don't know how I would survive."

"Don't you think I feel the same way?"

"I know you do that's the worst part because I understand how much you're like Edward. And you would go to the Vultori if I died."

He sighed and said, "So?"

"You know that I'm going to die someday. And because you're so much like Edward you probably believe the same things he does and are against the idea of me being like you, right?"

"Actually no, I don't believe as he does. I believe as Carlisle does. But I'm not going to turn you right now either."

"I thought not."

"Is that all of the questions you wanted to ask?"

"No, I have a couple more."

"Then ask."

"What are your brother and sister like?"

"Well Ivan is a lot like Emmett you'd be surprised what stuff he and Emmett get into whenever we visit. And Bianca is more like Rosalie than anything else but not quite as pig-headed."

"Would I be like Bella?"

"Actually you and her are a lot alike except that when she was human she was very clumsy and hated to dance but you are rather good at it."

The bed began to shake a little while we laughed silently. "Do you sparkle in the sun like they do in Twilight?"

"Yes."

"Will I ever get to see?"

"At some point."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will mostly because of what Edward and Bella went through."

I turned over away from Ian and sighed. "What's the matter?" he asked brushing some hair from my face.

"Well, it's just that Edward and Bella are married, and so are Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme. So you and I someday maybe…." I trailed off too embarrassed to continue.

He laughed silently again, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

By now it was pitch black in my room and you could not see anything or anyone.

"You need to sleep," Ian whispered softly in my ear.

"Okay," I yawned as I snuggled myself into him. He pulled up the midnight blue comforter and began to softly sing 'Hello' by Lionel Richie in my ear. And I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	8. Family

Chapter 7

Family

I woke the next morning with Ian's hand tracing up and down my side. I turned over and saw Ian's perfect face just inches from my face. "Good morning," I said stretching a bit.

"How did you sleep?" Ian answered stroking my face.

"Like you don't know. You were in my dream."

"I know but it seemed like a polite thing to say."

"Can I have another human moment?"

"Absolutely," he said as I got up and went to the bathroom and got dressed.

When I came back into the room there he was with fresh clothes on and everything. "Is this okay?" I asked turning around in my black pants and white top.

"You look beautiful," Ian answered as I blushed.

"Thanks." I went over and sat down next to him.

He leaned over and kissed me again and I ran my fingers through his hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ian whispered against my lips, "I'll meet you at the airport." And he was gone.

I called, "Come in."

Aunt Eliza came in and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Uh," I looked over by the corner and saw an already packed suitcase, Ian! "Yeah, let's go."

A few minutes later I was at the airport waving goodbye to Aunt Eliza. Then I turned around and walked inside and was ready to pay for a coach seat when the attendant informed me that I was already booked for a first-class seat. Ian!

As soon as I turned around there he was grinning at me. "Hi."

"Hey," I answered.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah, how did you reserve first-class seats so quickly?"

"Well actually I booked them last night while you were asleep."

"Oh."

"So shall we?" he asked offering me his hand and I took it automatically. We made our plane with a few minutes to spare. And for the next hour we held hands and watched a romantic comedy I had never heard of.

When we landed in Seattle we took another plane to Port Angeles. Then Ian picked me up as soon as we were close enough to the forest and started to run with me on his back and the bags in his hand.

Within twenty minutes we were walking at human speed into a large clearing with a big house settled in the middle. Ian gently took me off his back and set me on my feet. I started to shake as we began to head for the porch of the immense house.

I was pretty sure Ian could here my heart accelerating and he chuckled quietly to himself as he rang the doorbell. The door swung open and there stood a whole house full of vampires.

The one who had opened the door I figured was Carlisle based on his pale blonde hair and the compassionate look on his face. "Welcome, Layla to our home," Carlisle said extending his hand to me.

I shook his hand and said, "Thank you."

Just behind Carlisle was Esme her heart shape face beaming at me. Next to her stood Alice with her cropped dark hair and tiny features. Next to Alice was Jasper I guessed because of his honey-blonde hair and soldier like expression.

On the opposite side of Carlisle was I guessed was Edward because of his tousled bronze hair and his arm wrapped around Bella whose smile surprised me most of all because she seemed the most eager to see me, her dark brown hair was almost to her waist.

Next to Bella side-by-side were two gorgeous blondes it was hard to tell which was Bianca and which was Rosalie except for the fact that I had seen Bianca before.

On the couch facing the TV was Emmett and Ivan cheering for separate football teams. I almost laughed out loud but I was too nervous to.

Suddenly I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming fast into the room followed by enormous heavy feet. Bounding in came a little girl who looked about the size of a small seven year-old, she had long bronze hair that hung in ringlets that hung near her knees and dazzling brown eyes; I of course figured right away she was Reneesme. Behind her was Jacob I assumed by his brownish colored skin and vast height.

"Mommy, mommy," Reneesme screamed as she ran to Bella. Bella bent down and picked her up so fast I didn't even see her move.

"Reneesme, this is Layla. The one we told you about," Edward said calmly to Reneesme. She smiled at me with pearly white teeth and dimples and placed her hand on Edward's cheek.

"Yes, you can talk to her and show her things," he answered her unspoken question.

"Hello, Layla," Reneesme said in a high soprano voice.

"Hello, Reneesme," I said smiling she was so adorable is hard not to love her immediately. She struggled in her mom's arms and reached for me.

I took an uneasy step. "Is it alright?" I asked Bella. She nodded and I gently lifted Reneesme and held her in my arms. She placed her little hand on my neck and an image surged straight into my brain.

I was seeing Ian sitting on the arm of the sofa in the living room with the rest of the Cullen's and his family all around him.

Ian said quietly, "I'm not sure what to do. Should I tell her everything?"

Edward chuckled and said, "You will never know until you try. But remember you have to be very careful it will be very dangerous for her, no matter where this leads."

Alice stepped towards Ian and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I see many difficulties that lie ahead for the two of you if you act on your feelings but, it is very likely that she may one day become one of us."

"Very well I'll be back in a few days," Ian said as he got up and left.

The vision ended and I glanced back at Ian his face was of complete curiosity. "What did Nessie show her?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"The night Ian came and told us about Layla," Edward answered evenly. Of course he had seen it too I had almost forgotten about his whole mind-reading thing.

The I noticed that two people were missing from the gathering. Where were Ian's parents?

"They're off hunting," Edward answering my question before I had the chance to ask, as Carlisle closed the door behind me.

"How old is Nessie?" I asked because I wasn't sure how long ago all of Bella and Edward's story had taken place.

"A little over two years old," Rosalie said from the edge of the ensemble.

Just then Esme perked up as if she had forgotten something, "Well let's not make our guest stand in the door way. Come dear and sit down on the sofa. And you two turn off the television when we have people here." She said the last part a bit sternly and in a motherly voice that reminded me of my mother.

I realized I was still holding Nessie so I put her down and let Esme lead me into the living room so I could sit down. Ian sat down next to me and took my hand on the sofa.

Jasper, thank God, actually saved me from sitting there with them all beaming at me. "Perhaps it would be best if Ian showed her the house and where she'll be staying for the next few days."

"Great idea," Bianca interjected as Ian got up and softly pulled me up from the couch.

"Right this way," he said as he led me up the grand stairs and into a wide hallway. He pointed to each of the doors saying it was Alice's bedroom or Carlisle and Esme's room. Then we came to a large room where there were shelves of books on numerous subjects.

He pointed to a small table on the side of the room and said, "That's where Nessie was born and where Bella was changed."

Then he came to the last room and said, "This used to be Edward's room but now they just use it as a guest room."

Inside there was a huge black bed with a gold bedspread. I giggled when I saw it and Ian looked at me like I was a little bit crazy. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, this is just where Bella and Edward made their deal and where Bella stayed when Edward was away and he didn't want her near Jacob."

"Yes, and this is also where you'll be sleeping tonight," he said smiling.

That made me giggle more and it all seemed like the most wonderful dream but it was real. By now it was nearly sunset and Ian and I went back down the stairs and saw Edward busy in the kitchen making something that smelled like Lasagna.

Just then Alice came around the corner picked up a plate of Lasagna and handed it to me saying, "Enjoy," And walked out of the room.

"Thanks, and thank you Edward for cooking for me but you didn't have to go through so much trouble." I said as I sat down at the table and began to eat my dinner.

"Don't worry Layla, we already have food here for Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry so it's no inconvenience," Edward answered grinning.

After I finished eating Ian took me over to the grand piano and sat down on the bench. "Don't tell me you play too?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Not as well as Edward or Rosalie but well enough," he answered as he began to play a lullaby my dad used to sing to me as a little girl called, 'I Gave My Love a Cherry.'

When the song was over I stared at Ian with shock. "How did you know the lullaby my dad used to sing to me when I was a baby?"

"It was in your journal," he answered simply.

"I should have known."

I yawned suddenly and Ian said, "You should probably get to sleep, you've had a long day."

"Will you stay with me again?" I asked starting to get up.

"Of course," he answered as we began to climb the stairs and walk down the hall to 'the guest room'.

After I got changed and called Eliza, I laid down next Ian but I didn't feel like talking. So I just traced his face with my fingers memorizing. He closed his eyes and seemed to just become a statue. It was like tracing the face of a statue of a god.

Soon I fell asleep and slipped into a dream about Ian and me together forever.


	9. Time

Chapter 8

Time

I woke up the next morning to a dull gray light coming through the glass. My eyes fluttered open and there was Ian grinning at me. "Good morning," he said kissing my forehead.

"Hi," I whispered back.

I sat up and looked around the room. Everything was still there. "Is something wrong?" Ian asked as he sat up too.

"No, it's just I was afraid that it might all have been a dream. But it's not." I said smiling and began to get out of the bed.

"Um, where is my suitcase?" I asked looking around the room for it.

"Actually Alice set out some clothes for you. They're on the chair over there," he answered as he got up and left the room so I could get changed.

I was a little scared to see what Alice had laid out for me because I knew all about her obsession with clothes and how she liked everyone to look like their on the runway. I went over to the chair and saw a midnight blue long-sleeved top with black dress pants.

I sighed but got dressed anyways I figured I probably shouldn't fight Alice on this since Bella was already a thorn in her side when it came to clothes. After I was dressed I glided down the stairs towards the smell of bacon and eggs.

I had expected to see Edward cooking but instead it was Ian. He smiled when he saw me although I was pretty sure he had heard me coming.

"You look beautiful," he said looking at me with dazed eyes.

"Thank you, and how did you know this was my favorite breakfast?" I asked picking up the plate he had just set on the counter.

"Your journal," he said shrugging I rolled my eyes and ate up everything on my plate.

I heard giggling coming from living room. Ian took my hand and led me into the room. Everyone was in there minus Ian's parents and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting next to Bianca and Ivan on the large couch. Edward and Carlisle were discussing something at the table on the other side of the room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the stairs Jasper's head in Alice's lap as she absentmindedly stroked it. While Bella and Jacob were on the floor watching Reneesme bending some pieces of metal.

Ian and I sat down on the sofa and watched as Nessie bended and shaped the metal giggled the whole time. It was hard to believe that barely two days ago Ian had told me about him being a vampire and now I was here with his family like I'd been here forever.

Just then three really tall guys no shirts on came in followed by a girl all with the same short blunt hair and russet skin that Jacob had.

Jacob got up and gestured to them saying, "Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, this is Layla she's a friend of Ian's."

"Hi, I'm Embry Call," the first one said extending his hand to me.

I got up and shook it; it was extremely feverish compared to Ian's. Next to him I guessed was Quil because the other boy looked younger then the other two about my age, he must have been Seth.

Quil stepped towards me and said, "I'm Quil Ateara.

Seth stepped up and said, "I'm Seth Clearwater."

Then Leah said, "I'm Leah Clearwater."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

Leah turned to Jacob and said, "Sam's picked up something and he wants you to come help him check it out."

"Okay," Jacob said as he bent down and kissed Nessie's forehead and Bella's and walked out the door. I looked out the window and saw five massive wolves running off into the woods.

"Wow, they really are big," I said to Ian and he laughed quietly.

"How did you sleep, Layla?" Esme said walking into the room.

"Fine," I answered watching Nessie twist a piece of metal into a heart.

"So, what are two up to today?" Bella asked as she scooped up Nessie and put all of the twisted metal on the table next to Edward.

"Well, I was thinking about showing Layla your guys' meadow, if that's alright?"

"Absolutely, we rarely go there anymore since Nessie was born. Someone ought to use it," Bella replied smiling at us.

A few minutes later I was in the meadow literally out of the book. It was beautiful and being there with Ian in the same place where Bella and Edward were so many times before and where Laurent nearly killed Bella made it all the more mesmerizing.

All of a sudden the clouds parted enough for the sun to shine through and for the first time I saw Ian in the sunlight. His body was covered with diamonds and he shined so brightly that it took my breath away.

I reached out to stroke his face half expecting to feel the separate facets. But when it touched his cheek it was the same smooth marble as it had been before.

He chuckled suddenly and it made me jump just a bit. "What?" I asked meeting his amused eyes.

"You should see your expression, you look like you're staring at one of the Seven Wonders of the World," Ian said running his fingers through my hair.

I giggled as I leaned in and kissed Ian. My heart started hammering in my chest it was so hard to remember that he was a vampire and I was tempting him with my blood.

Ian pulled back barely an inch from my face. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed me again.

"I love you too," I whispered back against his lips. He smiled at me when he pulled back.

"Do you want to go back?" Ian asked pushing me away a bit. I hadn't realized I was pressed up against him.

"Sure," I told him as he lifted me lightly onto his back and took off.


	10. Danger

Chapter 9

Danger

My days continued in this bizarre pattern. In the mornings after breakfast Ian and I would sit with the family and watch or play with Nessie. After that we would either go to Bella and Edward's meadow or we would just hang around the house, Seth would be there sometimes and we became good friends. One of my favorite places was Carlisle's library; he had so many books on so many subjects. Then later after dinner Ian would spend the night with me in the guest room.

On Friday afternoon in the meadow I asked Ian, "So, when are you guys going to play baseball?"

"Right now," Ian said as he slung me over his back and took me to the baseball field.

Again I was in a place right out of the book. Only this time Bella was playing and so were the wolves. I saw how Stephanie Meyer was right about was when they hit the ball it did sound like thunder and I had to cover my ears.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and Edward's face hardened. In a flash everyone in the clearing but me was at her side asking her what was wrong. She stared at me with petrified eyes.

"They will be here in twenty minutes," was all she said and before I could even think to ask her what she meant Ian was in front of me.

"We don't have much time. Take her to the cottage and hide her in our closet the smell of the fabrics may throw them off," Edward said as Ian scooped me up into his arms and ran with blinding speed through the forest.

A few minutes later I was in a huge closet and being put in between clothes in garment bags on a rack. Normally I would have been giggling but under the circumstances I couldn't, "What's going on?" I asked Ian as he began to push more racks of clothes in front of me.

"Alice saw some visions of the Vultori possibly coming to check on Reneesme but apparently they've decided to come earlier than we expected," he answered backing out of the room and closing the doors.

I sat there for nearly twenty minutes; I counted. Then the door opened.

Standing there was a vampire no doubt based on his blood red eyes and stunning beauty. He had short blunt brown hair and he was extremely lean like a sharp blade.

He began browsing around through the racks of clothes. Then he found me and smiled evilly. All of a sudden Ian appeared in front of me in a protective crouch a growl rumbling from inside his chest.

"Ian, no," I whispered.

"Shh," Ian answered.

"Ian, you know you cannot protect her," the other vampire said the smile disappearing from his face.

"You will not take her, Demetri," Ian responded.

"You do not have a choice," Demetri growled.

"Ian," I said barely audibly.

"Wait; will you spare her life if I join the Vultori?" Ian asked harshly.

"Most likely, if she keeps our secret. But if she tells anyone both of you will be destroyed," Demetri said vilely.

"No," I said pleaded quietly. Ian looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes.

In a flash they were both gone and I was alone. My heart missed a few beats and I felt like someone had punched me in my stomach. I couldn't move; I was frozen. I didn't know how long I stayed there but it was nearly dark when Bella opened up the door with Edward right behind her.

"Layla, what's wrong? Where's Ian?" Bella asked.

All I could say was, "He's gone."


	11. Jump

Chapter 10

Jump

Bella carried me back to the Cullen house. Edward had gone off to tell the Quileutes what had happened and then he had to go find Ian's parents. But Bella stayed with me. She didn't say anything because she knew what I was going through. She had been through almost the same thing when she was human.

I kept playing the scene over and over in my head; I was holding onto to it vigorously. When I fell asleep I had a nightmare which I awoke from shaking.

In the morning after a few minutes of being awake I realized what I had to do. After I got dressed in random clothes from my suitcase I went out to the back door. "Seth!" I called and he came from around the side of the house.

"Hey, Layla how are you holding up?" Seth asked.

"Not so good," I answered my heart throbbing.

"Oh."

"Look, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Come with me," I answered as I led him inside.

I went up the stairs to the guest room. I told Seth to stay outside the door. I grabbed a piece and a pen out of a drawer and began to write a goodbye to Ian.

Ian,

I am so sorry, but if you're not here with me I can't bear to live. And you can't come back here to me without endangering everyone else in the process. So I have to take myself out of this world and then you can go back to your life without me. Please understand this is the only solution. I'm having Seth help me so Alice won't see and Edward won't be able to stop it because he's out locating your parents. I love you so much and I am so sorry for what I have caused for you and your family. Please don't blame yourself for my choices.

With all the love that I possess

Please forgive me

Layla

I folded up the piece of paper and stuffed it into an envelope and wrote out Volterra hoping it would get to Ian.

I walked back out into the hall and found Seth leaning against the wall.

"Okay, let's get to the post office and then to La Push," I said putting the envelope into my back pocket.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Seth asked as we began walking down the stairs.

"I can't tell you I just need you to trust me."

A few minutes later we were driving in Carlisle's Mercedes into La Push I told him to head towards the cliff where they had council meetings.

We had delivered the letter safely to the post office and now I was off to the only place I could go to do what I had too.

When we got to the cliff I got out of car and walked toward the edge. "What are you doing?" Seth shouted as he got out too.

"I need you to go into to the forest but far enough you can still see me," I replied as I kept going towards the rim of the cliff.

"What?"

"Just do it, please."

Seth sighed as he started backing up into the trees.

This was where Bella had come to see Edward but now I was coming to save all of them. I took another step and I was at the edge of the precipice.

I stood at the edge of the escarpment looking out over the rushing waves of the Pacific for a few minutes. I tried to remember a happier time but all I could think about was Ian.

He over whelmed my mind. A small tear flowed down my cheek.

I would never see him again; his eyes, his smile, or any part of him. Abruptly I couldn't see and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Goodbye," I whispered quietly to myself as I closed my eyes. I took a step.

Something grabbed my wrist and I was dangling over the side of the cliff with the waves crashing on the rocks below me.

I looked up and saw Seth's face with an expression of determination mixed with alarm. Seth huffed as he pulled me back up to the top of the cliff.

"Layla, are you insane?" Seth asked breathing hard.

"You weren't supposed to save me," I said gasping and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Come on, we'd better get back," Seth responded as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Mercedes and practically through me into it. And we took off down the road back towards the Cullen house.


	12. Rescue

Chapter 11

Rescue

We didn't get far before we found the Bella, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Leah waiting for us or Seth really.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when Seth and I got out of the car. Bella pulled me into a hug as soon as we got to them. I was a little surprised I had half expected them to be a little angry with me for trying to end my life.

Jacob was glaring at Seth and Seth looked down at the ground.

"It wasn't Seth's fault, Jake. I made him help me, he didn't even know what I was going to do," I told him.

"Layla, why did you try to do it in the first place?" Alice asked sternly.

"I know why and don't try and make her feel worse," Bella said calmly as we all got into the silver Volvo behind them except for the wolves who phased and ran through the forest.

When we got back to the house Edward was in the living room with two vampires I had never seen before. They were Ian's parents without a doubt.

The male vampire had short dark hair and a look of intuition. The female vampire had shoulder length reddish-brown hair and a warm face. Her eyes looked like they were weeping but no tears came down her face. Then I remembered that vampires couldn't cry.

They looked up when we came into the room. "Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Not really," I answered a little shaky.

"You must be Layla; I am Daniel and this is Faith. It's nice to meet you though I wish it were under better circumstances," Ian's father said.

"So do I," I responded looking down. Bella put her arm around me probably trying to comfort me but nothing could do that now.

"What can we do to save him?" I asked fighting back tears.

"I do not know," Carlisle said walking into the room with Esme, Emmett, Bianca, Ivan, and Rosalie caring Reneesme just behind him.

"Isn't there some way we can rescue him?" I asked my voice beginning to break.

"No, we can't ask her to do that," Edward said suddenly to Jasper.

"I know but it is the only thing that might work," Jasper replied.

"What? What is it? I'll do whatever I have to," I asked nearly yelling.

"Jasper thought that maybe if you were turned the Vultori would let Ian go," Edward answered. When he said Ian's name out loud my heart missed a beat.

I looked up at Bella who had let go of me to go hold Nessie. I was pretty sure she knew what I was thinking; that I wanted Ian to be the one to do it.

"There's one problem with that," Alice said from behind me. "Layla sent a letter to Ian telling him that she was going to kill herself. And when he receives it he'll get the Vultori to kill him too."

I gasped; I knew she was right although I had asked him not to I knew he would blame himself. "So, let's go," I said after I had taken a deep breath to calm myself.

"Wait, you would be in a great deal of danger," Edward in disbelief.

"I don't care, it's because of me he's even there in the first place," I nearly screamed. Then I turned to Daniel and Faith and said, "I will bring him back, I promise."

They both smiled a little as Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Ivan, Bianca, Seth, and I went out to the garage. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I took the Mercedes, while Ivan, Bianca, and Seth took the Porsche.

While we were on the road Edward was busy confirming our flights while Alice had her eyes closed and a look of complete concentration and Jasper was driving. I knew Alice was focusing on the future trying to see what was happening and what was going to happen.

We boarded the plane with a few minutes to spare. I let Edward and Bella sit together as well as Jasper and Alice sit together, and Ivan and Bianca sit together. I sat with Seth on the window side just behind them as they each discussed what they would do once we made it to Volterra and Seth slept. I envied him I couldn't go to sleep on command even though I wished I was able to.

About halfway through the flight Alice, who was sitting just in front of me, gasped out loud and nearly jumped out of her seat. A few people looked in our direction including a flight attendant. But Edward made him glance away with a single look.

"What is it?" Ivan asked anxiously.

"Ian's just received the letter. And he's going to ask them to take his life," Alice answered her eyes half-terrified and half fixed on the future as I cringed at the image of Ian's face while he read my letter.

"What will they say?" Bianca whispered shaking a bit.

"Aro doesn't want to kill him. He thinks he can help them find humans who will help them with mortal things and some who will join them that may have special abilities when they're turned." Alice responded her expression absolutely horrified.

"So, what will he do?" Jasper questioned his face a mask of thought like a commander going into a battle.

"He's thinking about what Edward tried before but he knew the Vultori and us would be prepared for that. He'll hide out and pick a fight with one of them so they'll have to kill him, but he's not sure that would work so he's trying to think of a plan," she said quietly her expression still focused on what Ian would do.

She closed her eyes in concentration and leaned back against her chair. The others returned to their conversations and while Alice's attention on the future, Jasper was completely absorbed in thought and Seth slept on.

I stared out my window into the clouds and concentrated on saving Ian but I wasn't sure what would happen after that.

Whether the Vultori would let him go if they killed me. Or if he wouldn't let them so he would have to stay. Or if they would let us both go if I became a vampire. But I was almost certain that Ian wouldn't want me turned just yet.

But I was sure that I wanted to be like him and with him. I had no one except Eliza and she wouldn't mind, she liked being alone. But I knew Ian was like Edward and he would be stubborn and put it off as much as possible, or as he would hope indefinitely.

I had made my choice I was going to be like him soon. It had only been a little more than a week since Ian told me what he was. It was long enough for me to know that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him forever.

I hadn't realized I had drifted to sleep until I awoke to Seth shaking me saying the plane had landed.

After we departed the airport we 'borrowed' two cars to get us from Florence to Volterra. I asked if I could ride with Alice and Jasper alone. I wanted to ask her some questions about the future.

The others had no objections I figured Edward read my mind and Bella figured it out because she had asked Alice about her future when she was human. Her and I sat in the back seat apparently she knew what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Alice?" I asked as we drove over the countryside of Italy.

"Yes, Layla" she answered trying to sound as if she did not know what I wanted to ask.

"What do you see for me in the future, at least right now?" I asked intently.

"There are many probabilities for one thing you could die if you want Ian to be released. But the most plausible thing is that you could be turned but Ian may stop that from happening," she answered sounding serious.

"He's not the only vampire I know," I said softly.

"You sound just like Bella. She knew that Edward wouldn't want her turned but she wanted him to be the one to do it," she said smiling.

"I feel the same," I said blushing a little bit for the first time in a few days.

"I know you do," she answered and we didn't talk the rest of the drive to Volterra.

"Layla, there it is," Alice said a while later when it was nearly completely dark. She pointed to a hill with Renaissance style architecture on it.

I gasped as I looked upon the city I had read about so many times before, "Volterra."


	13. The Vultori

Chapter 12

The Vultori

As we drove through the streets of Volterra I got more and more nervous and terrified with every passing moment. Finally we pulled up to an old castle in the heart of the city. We all got out of the cars we had stolen and walked up to the gigantic door of the citadel.

Ivan stepped foreword and knocked on the door three times loud enough any vampire in the castle could hear.

The vampire that opened the door was small and angelic. He had short dark hair and blood red eyes like Demetri had.

"We wish to speak with Aro, Alec," Edward said quietly.

"Right this way," Alec said as he led us inside and the colossal door closed behind us. I knew who he was but I did not take the time to marvel at this fact.

Alec led us down a hallway filled with paintings and sculptures that would be priceless in any museum in the world. Next we came into a large room with white marble flooring and marble pillars on the sides.

There sitting on three marble thrones were three vampires. In the middle was Aro I guessed because he was the leader, he had black hair, and the most peculiar look on his face.

To his left was Caius because of his pale blond hair and menacing expression. And on Aro's right was Marcus based on his black hair and literally bored expression.

"Ah, what an unexpected surprise. Welcome to Volterra young ones," Aro said as he stood up and came towards where we stood in the center of the chamber.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Ivan, Bianca, Seth, and Layla too; it is a pleasure to see you all," he continued in a delighted voice.

"Where is he?" I asked my voice quivering.

"Who?" Aro answered cocking his head slightly.

"Aro please we did not come here to play games," Edward said harshly.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the room; Ian in an ashy gray cloak came into the room from the door on my right. Behind him came another vampire in another gray cloak that picked up Ian by his throat.

I gasped both out of alarm and relief. The other vampire was huge like Emmett and Ivan and very blunt like a club.

"Felix if you please put him down," Aro said calmly as Felix, as I grasped who he was only because I had read the Twilight books, put Ian down.

I couldn't stop myself; I ran and flung myself into Ian's arms. "Ian," I breathed into his shoulder but I knew he could hear.

"Layla," he whispered back in my ear I shivered at the sound of his voice. Just then a white hand started to pull on Ian's shoulder forcing him back and another hand pulling my shoulder and shoving me back.

I looked up and saw Felix grabbing Ian and bringing him to Aro as Alec wound his arms around me keeping me from going to Ian.

"Aro, you must let him go," Bella said softly.

"I would but she knows too much and Ian does not intend to give her immortality," Aro answered in a grave voice.

"Please," I pleaded barely above a whisper.

"I am sorry but the only way would be for you to be turned or die those are the laws and he will not let either happen," Aro replied somberly.

"Then kill me, I don't care just please let him go," I responded trembling slightly as Alec let me go.

"Layla, no," Ian said.

"Be silent," Caius commanded speaking for the first time.

"You would sacrifice yourself just so that he could leave us?" Aro asked with an astounded expression.

"Layla, don't," a voice whispered from behind me. I looked back and saw Jasper silence Seth with a look.

"Yes," I answered in a sure voice as I turned back to Aro.

"Very well," Aro said sadly as he came towards me slowly and began to reach for my throat. Ian was struggling with Felix and Seth was shaking like he was about to phase right then and there. I closed my eyes.

In a flash I heard a ripping sound and something hard hitting the marble floor. And the next thing I knew when I opened my eyes I was in Ian's arms and an enormous tan wolf standing in front of me baring it's teeth at Aro as Felix was getting up from the floor.

"My, I have not seen this much affection since you two," Aro said calmly as he gestured to Edward and Bella.

"Ian please it's the only way. I can't just let you stay here," I said.

"No it's not the only way," Ian said letting me go but still holding my hand and turning to face the ancients.

"Aro, I'll do it, I'll change her," he said sighing.

Aro looked pleased but Caius stood up from his throne. "This time it will not be delayed like we did for Edward and Bella. It must happen here and now or you both will depart this life," Caius sneered.

Seth growled at Caius and his hair stood on end. "Seth, calm down," Bianca said.

"Very well," Ian said quietly.

Suddenly the door to my left opened and in walked a vampire who looked almost exactly like Alec, she had to be Jane.

"Perfect timing Jane as always; would you please escort them to one of the rooms upstairs?" Aro said coolly as Jane gestured to us and we followed her with Alec behind us up a grand staircase while Ian and I held hands the entire time.

At the top of the stairs was a long hallway with doors on each side. Jane led us through the second door on the left and inside was an amazing room filled with Renaissance styled furniture and a canopy bed with pale gold bed sheets.

Jane and Alec left us there and closed the door behind them. I sat down on the bed and Ian sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Bianca asked as she sat down in a chair.

"There's only one thing we can do," I answered sighing a bit.

"Layla, it's not something you choose on a whim," Edward said in an aged voice.

"I know but I had already chosen before the Vultori came," I told them.

"I know you did Layla. The moment you came through the door I knew what you had already decided. You reminded me so much of myself," Bella said smiling a little.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Layla alone; you know prepare her for what's to come?" Ian asked softly.

They all nodded and began to leave. Seth through me a pained look but followed them all out. I lifted my head from Ian's shoulder and found his face just inches from mine.

"I thought you were dead," Ian said running his fingers though my hair.

"Well, I'm not dead. And you have to change me, otherwise I really will die," I replied.

"You know I never wanted you to have to go through this."

"I know but you knew I would have to at some point."

"Isn't there anyway to stop you from going through with this?"

"No, I've made my choice and I'm glad that you're the one whose doing it."

He groaned a little, "Alright, you do know that it will be extremely painful?"

"I know."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I laid down on the bed and rested my head on the pillows. I took a deep breath as Ian's face came closer and closer to mine. His marble-like lips touched mine and he kissed me for so long that I was panting for air when he pulled away.

"I love you," I said closing my eyes and bracing myself for the pain to come.

"I love you too, always," Ian whispered against my neck as he bit into my throat.


	14. Changing

Chapter 13

Changing

Pain! Extreme, excruciating, and indescribable pain. Like the open flame of a roasting fire at a summer camp when you got to close to it.

Imagine that fire, only say you didn't, couldn't move when you got to close and it was spreading through you. I could not see or hear anything. Everything was black but I knew what was happening, I was changing.

I had read all about this and I knew it did no good to scream. Although I wasn't sure how soon it would be over.

I concentrated on the quiet and even breathing I could barely hear next to me. I was almost one hundred percent sure it was Ian. All while the seemingly endless blazing fire inside continued on.

71,131,725 breathes later a kind of heavy rhythm of steps thumped into the room.

"How is she?" a semi-ruff voice asked.

"I don't know, Seth," Ian answered in a hollow voice.

"Filthy leeches, not you guys. Just them; the stupid Vultori," Seth said angrily.

"I know, she never should have had to make this choice."

"It's your fault; you're the one who put her in this position."

"I know it's my fault and I would have stopped her if I could."

Then three more sets of footsteps came into the room. The first light and graceful, the second fluid and hushed, and the third rhythmic and delicate.

"Don't hold yourself responsible Ian, Layla wouldn't want you too," Bella said in a songlike voice.

"She doesn't blame you," Edward said in a even voice as I thought it.

"When?" Ian asked quietly.

"In about five minutes," Alice answered after about a two-second pause.

_'Oh, good'_ I thought just as my heart began to race faster and it pounded in my ears. The fire if it was possible grew hotter and hotter and it started to recede from my fingers and my toes.

As the flames began to fade from my wrists and ankles and then my elbows and knees, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of me. I kept still focusing on Ian's breathing.

The inferno kept trying to consume my heart and my heart was trying to keep away furiously. The fire surged straight into my heart and could feel it begin to burn.

The fire was out of my arms and legs and it was all concentrated and coming at my heart from all sides of the inside of my body. My heart thudded once then twice more then it stopped.

The room was completely silent no heartbeat, no one was moving, and no one was breathing. The fire was gone, as soon as it had devoured my heart it disappeared. Then I opened my eyes and looked around me.


	15. Unique

Chapter 14

Unique

The first thing I saw was Ian's face. I almost thought he was a another person because he looked so different to me with my fresh keen eyes.

I reached out to touch his face and found it the same temperature as my hand. He smiled at me a stunning smile and I couldn't help smiling back. He bent his head and gently kissed my lips.

His kiss was so different, so much if himself he'd been suppressing but now he didn't have too. It was all I could do to stop kissing him and sit up to look around me with my new strong eyes.

Just behind Ian was Edward with his arm around Bella and just behind them was Ivan, next to him was Bianca, beside her was Alice who was next to Jasper, and Seth was sulking in front of the door. If I thought they were beautiful before I wasn't even close, they were absolutely gorgeous.

The only thing I could here was the thump of Seth's heart and his steady breathing. No one else was breathing, not even me.

I didn't need to breathe, my lungs weren't waiting for the oxygen to go into them, but it felt weird. I took a deep breath it felt even more strange.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked smiling but semi-serious.

"Different," I said my voice ringing like a bell of Notre Dame. "How long?"

"Four days," Ivan answered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jane came in, "Aro wants to see you."

How did they know I was done changing? I thought. Maybe they had heard my heart stop beating. I looked down and saw that I was in a silver satin dress and silver heels, Alice!

Ian took my hand and all of us in pairs, besides Seth who brought up the rear, drifted back down the grand stairs. It looked so different than before, now it was perfectly clear.

We glided into the chamber we had been four days previously. I could see every crack in the marble pillars and every little mouse hole in the corners.

"Ah, my young friends. And Layla immortality agrees with you," Aro said he to was stunningly beautiful but he still had his evil features.

"Thank you, Aro," I said my bell-like voice ringing throughout the chamber.

"I wonder what gift you may posses," Aro said with an inquiring expression.

"Just concentrate," Ian whispered in my ear.

I focused on the Vultori as I grounded my teeth together and locked my jaw. The sky outside became dark and lightning flashed and thunder rumbled overhead. Aro laughed and clapped his hands together looking absolutely thrilled.

"Wonderful just wonderful," Aro said loudly over another peal of thunder.

"Aro," Edward said sharply.

"Just a thought," Aro looking slightly bashful.

"Relax," Ian said quietly as I realized I was still stiff and focusing on my anger.

Immediately the sky turned blue again as my expression softened. I sighed and rested my head on Ian's shoulder, this always calmed me.

"Aro, I suppose we can leave now," Jasper said stiffly.

"Certainly," Aro said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"But remember you must not tell anymore humans about our world or else they'll have to join our world like Bella and Layla have or die," Caius said sneering.

Bianca hissed at the threat as we all filed out into the streets in the shadows and got into two black cars that were waiting for us. Alice handed me a box with a couple pairs contacts in it, I put on the first pair and got into the first car.

Edward drove the first car and Bella sat in the shotgun seat confirming our flights back to Seattle and then from Seattle to Port Angeles. While I sat in the back between Ian and Seth it was slightly awkward but I was busy trying to think of what to do about Aunt Eliza now that I was a vampire.

It was bizarre to think of myself as a vampire. It had been barely two weeks since I found out Ian was a vampire.

But how was I going to tell Aunt Eliza what I was? Maybe we could somehow make it look like I died. But how?

Maybe a car crash like my parents but it would have to be a closed coffin funeral like my parents. Or maybe a fire but how would we get a burned body? Burnt so badly that even dental records couldn't be matched.

Perhaps the best way would be just a disappearance of some kind when I was on my way back to Nanaimo. And Aunt Eliza was probably worried because she hadn't heard from me in nearly a week. I would have to talk to Ian about it.

We pulled up to the airport and carefully walked in the shade inside the airport. Alice sat with Jasper and she was on the phone telling Carlisle everything so that he could pass it on to Esme, Daniel, Faith, Emmett, Rosalie, and Reneesme. I laid in Ian's arms in the wide first class seat and my mind reeled with all that had happened in the last month. Although most of it had been seen through feeble eyes and heard through delicate ears.

I had to change the contacts about three times on the flight to Seattle and once on the flight to Port Angeles. Once we were out of the airport we walked through the fog and into the forest. We took off running with blinding speed it was incredible. Ian and I held hands while we followed Edward and Bella's scents through the forest with Ivan, Bianca, Alice, Jasper, and Seth (in wolf form) behind us.


	16. Memory

Chapter 15

Memory

It didn't take long to get to the Cullen house. We actually didn't even make it all of the way to the porch before the door swung open and Faith raced out and through her arms around Ian.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she said scolding him like he was a little boy.

"I won't," Ian promised.

By now the rest of the mythological creatures came out of the house. Daniel embraced Ian as soon as Faith let go of him. Faith turned to me and only a hint of shock crossed her face.

She squeezed me but it didn't hurt. "Thank you so much!" Faith said sobbing dryly.

I smiled a little and said, "It's no big deal."

"Why don't we go inside?" Ian said taking my hand as we walked inside. We all sat down in the same places we had before it seemed like months ago instead of just days maybe a week.

Edward began to recount the story but it seemed different because he kept adding in something a certain person was thinking at the time. And with the occasional input from either Alice, Bella, Jasper, Bianca, Ivan, or Seth he made a semi-short story into a long explanation of events.

Ian didn't join in the conversation and I didn't feel like it either I just wanted to bask in his arms inhaling his peppermint-cherry sent that I had smelled in my dreams before.

Little Reneesme came bouncing in, not long after Edward finished his story, being chased by Jacob. Jacob did a double take when he saw me but didn't say anything; I knew ever since Nessie had been born he had developed a tolerance for vampire transformations. Nessie jumped into my lap and placed one of her hands on my cheek and the other on Ian's cheek. And her memory surged to my brain.

I was seeing through Nessie's eyes as she was held in Bella's arms and the Vultori were across the field from them. Aro stepped forward and said loudly, "Hello, my adolescent friends. It is a pleasure to see you all again."

The black mass of the Vultori moved with Aro as he came within about twenty feet. "I trust you are all behaving and abiding the law," Aro continued as Bianca hissed from behind me.

Edward sighed as Aro asked, "May I?"

Edward merely nodded and walked forward across the field and extended his hand to Aro. Aro took it without hesitation. About a minute later Aro let go of Edward's hand and stared at him astonished.

"So, Ian has broken the law just as you did not so long ago," Aro said quietly.

Bella moaned quietly while Aro nodded to Demetri and he took off into the forest. By now Edward had hopped back to our side and Caius was glowering. After about another minute had passed, Demetri appeared with Ian behind him; Ian had the same pained look I remembered clearly when he had left me in the closet; it sent a sharp pain through me.

"This is not who we sent you to find," Caius snarled.

"He offered to join us in exchange for her life but I told him they both would die if she told anyone, Master," Demetri answered.

"Well, that will do for now but we will visit again soon," Aro said as they all turned and vanished into the dark forest.

The vision ended and I relaxed in Ian's arms as Nessie got off my lap and sat with her mother.

"What did you guys see?" Bianca asked excitedly.

"What we missed in the clearing that day," I answered refusing to say 'the day they took Ian'.

"Hey Layla, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seth asked quietly from behind me. He hadn't spoken to me at all since I had become a vampire and I realized he was standing in the far corner of the living room.

"Sure," I said as I got up and followed him back out the front and kept following him until we were halfway between the house and the forest.

"Layla, I need to talk to you about something," Seth said quietly.

"Go ahead, Seth," I said somewhat encouragingly.

"Why did you choose to become a bloodsucker?"

That didn't take me off guard I had half expected him yell at me for becoming a 'leech'. "Because I had no one else that I loved beside my aunt and I knew the Vultori would not let Ian go unless I became a vampire. You already know all of this. Why do you care?"

An expression of anger flashed across his face for a split second. "I just hate seeing people being forced to become a bloodsucker," he responded solemnly.

"But it was my choice or at least it would have been sooner or later."

"You shouldn't have made your decision that quickly."

"It doesn't matter, it's too late."

"It's just I've always been the little brother and you were like a little sister to me, it was nice."

"Seth I can still be like your little sister and you can still be like my big brother."

"No we can't; you're a vampire, I'm a werewolf we can't be family."

That hurt. I turned away and walked back to the house as soon as I stepped through the door it began to rain.


	17. Being

Chapter 16

Being

In the weeks that followed Seth and I didn't speak to each other. It made me half-angry and half-upset that he barely even thought of me as a friend anymore, more like a traitor.

Ian sometimes asked what was wrong but I wouldn't tell him. I didn't want him to either be mad at Seth or himself or even me for deciding to become a vampire and to rescue him.

On a different note I had hunted a couple times and it wasn't really that much of an interest to me. It was just something I had to do even though the animals' blood tasted pretty good.

Then one day, about a month and a half after Seth basically disowned me, Ian seemed a bit furious. All of that morning, he was rigid and silent. I was almost sure he knew about Seth turning his back on me but how could he? Only Seth and I knew what had happened that day. But then I hit upon the answer; Edward! He must have read my mind after it had happened.

Of course! Edward had called Ian out to the porch to talk to him the night before. It hadn't occurred to me that Edward would have known and he had told Ian. But why wait till now? What if Ian was infuriated with me because I didn't tell him?

Later that day while Ian and I were in Bella and Edward's meadow I looked up at Ian's face while I was tracing his hand with my fingers. It was full of confliction and deliberation.

"Ian, are you okay?" I asked my bell-like voice shaking slightly as I tried to keep my face normal.

"Not really," Ian answered not meeting my gaze. I had had a feeling if I asked him directly he wouldn't lie to me.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did?" my voice quivering even more; I winced at the sound of it.

"No, you could never do anything to make me like this," Ian replied his face and voice suddenly more alarmed as he gazed at me in shock that I would even think that.

"Then why are you so furious?"

"I'm angry with myself for not stopping you from becoming what I am."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath although he didn't really need to. "I see how you are with Nessie and I wish I could give you children as well. And now I found out that Seth hates you and especially me because of what I turned you into."

I figured he was mad about Seth but about me not being able to have kids, that took me by surprise.

"Ian it's okay I never really wanted kids all I wanted was someone to love and I'm fine with the way things are."

"But not with Seth."

"I just wish he would get over it and it's too late to change anything anyways. So, please don't be beating yourself up over it because there's nothing you can do."

"I know but it just helps me see why Edward kept putting off Bella becoming a vampire."

That made me smile a little, "I realize that but you just need to go with it otherwise you're going to make me and yourself miserable."

His face became soft as he reach out his hand and cupped my face. "Do you regret your decision at all?"

"No, like I keep telling you over and over, I had already chosen this life before the Vultori insisted on me becoming an immortal."

"I get that but I still-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No buts, it's done and you just need to except that," I said hotly as I leaned toward him and glared at him, frowning.

He smiled a little as he pulled me up to my feet and kissed me. "Okay, I'll deal with it somehow," he said after we broke apart.

I smiled at his subtle humor. And we took off back to the house.

A few days later I had gone to hunt with Nessie, Bella, and Jacob. Nessie liked me as much as Edward and Rosalie but not quite as much as Bella and Jacob. All through the hunt I kept thinking about Ian and Seth I had a bad feeling something was going on.

When we got back to the house no one was there but I could hear voices coming from the outside so we went out the back door. And everyone was there the Cullens and the Warrens were all standing in a cluster and at the center of the group was Ian and Seth. Oh no!

"-you filthy leech how could you take away the life she had?" Seth growled as he was shaking.

"I had no choice they would have killed her if I hadn't, and she would not leave me there," Ian snarled back.

"I wouldn't have let them touch her."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop them, there would have been to many of them, and you would have died."

"So? Better then her becoming a bloodsucker against her will."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I would have stopped her if I could?"

"No you wouldn't have; all you cared about was getting away of from the Vultori," Seth said screwing up his face in loathing when he mentioned the Vultori.

"How dare you! Of course I would have let them kill me or keep me just so she could live. I never wanted her to have to choose to be what I am. And in case you haven't noticed she's not complaining because she really didn't have anyone who wasn't a vampire," Ian roared back. Neither of them seemed to notice the others watching them or that I was almost to them.

"She had me."

"Yeah but like I said she wouldn't have left me in Volterra."

"Then I would have dragged her back here."

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" I screamed as I pushed my way in between them. Thanks to my strength being a newborn I actually did push them back and, to my delight, I hurt them a bit.

"This is ridiculous!" I continued screaming. "You both just need to get over the fact that what's done is done. I'm a vampire now so just deal with it!"

Both of their faces were stunned and Bella was smiling at me. I turned and walked back into the house. Why were they being so absurd? They were treating the result of what had happened like it was the worst possible outcome. I did not regret becoming a vampire but apparently they both did. But there was nothing any of them could do. I entered the guest room, sat down on the enormous bed, and stared out the window.

Why did it bother them so much? I understood why Ian had a problem with it. He didn't want me to be forced to be like him so soon. And he blamed himself for almost getting me killed and for even bringing me into his world.

But why did Seth have a problem it? He said he hated that I was forced to become a bloodsucker. But there seemed to be something else but what? Whatever it was Ian knew what it was or else he had guessed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said my voice filled with unshed tears.

Ian came in and closed the door behind him. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey," I said equally softly without looking at him.

He walked over and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry about what happened. I went out back and called Seth a little while after you had gone. I just wanted him to forgive you and except you the way you are. And well you saw what it became."

I laughed a little but I was still angry and confused when I looked at his face. "Why is he so mad about what I am now?"

"You haven't realized yet have you?" he asked his expression growing darker but he continued after I shook my head, "He loves you and not in the way you think. I happened to wonder into his dream the other night and he was dreaming about you.

"He saw you as you are now but in his arms and not mine. Well you can imagine how that infuriated me so I changed his dream to where he would see you and I together with each other smiling and talking and him being all alone.

"I know I shouldn't have done that," he said quickly when he saw my expression. "But I was just so angry that I couldn't control myself and I'm sorry for that as well."

"I should have known that's what it was, but I didn't want to go through what Bella did. But unlike her, I don't feel that way about Seth. I love you and not him," I said after a few minutes.

Ian breathed out deeply, it sounded like relief, and I realized that he was afraid that I was in love with Seth.

"You don't need to worry I will always love you," I whispered looking at him and running my fingers through his hair.

"I know but you can't blame me for being afraid of losing you, can you?"

"No, I can't because I know what it feels like," I said as I kissed him.


	18. Resolution

Chapter 17

Resolution

The next day I went alone to the meadow. Ian was out hunting since I had hunted the day before. I had some thinking to do. What was I going to do about Seth?

I couldn't face him knowing that he was in love with me but I loved Ian. But I was a bit angry with him for hiding behind his excuse that he hated the Vultori for forcing me to become a vampire.

Why did it have to happen like this? Why couldn't he just imprint on someone else? I had a feeling he hadn't imprinted on me because I would have felt something. And he barely knew me and one of the only reasons Ian knew me pretty well because he had read my journal.

It just irritated me I wished it had never happened like this. Not that I regretted becoming like Ian because I didn't; I just wished that Seth wasn't in love with me.

I felt a little bad that I didn't love him back. He was miserable and angry at me and most of all at Ian for standing between Seth and I; at least from Seth's point of view.

Maybe Jacob could talk some sense into him. After all he had been through something similar. Only Bella was still human when she found out Jake loved her. But maybe he could help Seth to except the fact that I didn't love him and that I was a vampire and he just needed to deal with it.

Just then a lanky tan wolf came out of the forest to my left. Uh oh! Did Seth follow me here?

The wolf stepped back into the forest and out Seth came in his human form. "Hey," he said his expression blank.

I didn't answer; I just turned away from and started to walk away. "Wait, please don't go, I just want to talk to you," Seth said from behind me.

"Why should I? I know what you're going to say," I replied angrily not looking back but I stopped walking away.

He tapped my shoulder, his hand was like an open flame just a bit hotter than Nessie, and I sigh as I turned and looked at him. I shrugged off his hand and glared at him. The sky above began to darken.

"You don't understand do you?" I said harshly. "We're complete opposites, fire and ice, I love you like a brother but nothing more."

"I know that and I realize now that that's not going to change. And because you're a vampire now it would never work anyways," Seth replied his face growing sad.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't love you that way."

"It's okay; I guess I always knew that you wouldn't love me."

"I should go Ian'll be back soon," I said as I turned and ran into the forest.

I got back to the house about ten minutes later and there was Ian sitting on the porch steps.

"Hey, how was hunting?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Fine," he said smiling a bit.

"I talked to Seth and we worked it out."

He smiled broadly, "Good."

"Yeah, I guess he finally got that I don't love him that way just like a brother."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I have an idea of what to do tonight," he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked as I lifted my head up to look at him.

"You'll see," he said as he winked at me.

And with that we got up and went back into the house. I wondered what he was planning.

That evening Ian told me to go get dressed. And when I walked into the guest room there was a midnight blue satin dress lying across it. Why did Ian want me to dress so fancy? But I did anyways and then I glided back down the stairs.

Ian was waiting for me at the bottom wearing a black suit. He looked gorgeous and he took my hand when I got to him. "You look lovely," he said caressingly.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," I said quietly and if I was still human my face would have been scarlet.

Ian guided me to the garage and opened the passenger side door of a blue Jaguar. I got in willingly but I was still trying to figure out where we were going.

Ian drove rapidly through the black roads without the headlights on he really didn't need to. In about half an hour we were pulling up to a lighthouse on the bank of the Pacific.

"Wow," I said as we got out of the car.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he opened the door to the lighthouse.

Inside it was incredible! There were pictures and paintings of the ocean and different ships from all kinds of different eras. There were pale white sofas, a marble mantle with a roaring fire already lit in it, and the carpeted floor was also a pale white.

There was a small kitchen with off white wooden cupboards. And in between the two was a staircase with the same off white wood for the banister as the cupboards in the kitchen.

And to the left of the door there were sliding glass doors that lead to some rocks that lead into the water. I gaped at the room it was unbelievable. Ian laughed quietly behind me at my expression.

"Do you like it?" Ian asked.

"Of course, I love it. What is it?" I asked still looking around in awe.

"They built it. It's for us. All of them have been working on it. Edward told me about it last night so that I could bring you and surprise you. Luckily it was done before today since it's a very special day."

"What day is today?"

"It's June seventh," Ian said grinning at me.

Oh! I hadn't been keeping track of the days I hadn't realized it was my birthday; I smiled at Ian.

"Come on I want to show you something," Ian said as he took my hand and led me up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs there was a circular room with a glass roof with rose art. There were sky blue walls with white clouds painted near the glass roof. There were glass doors up here too that opened onto a balcony. Then I saw a huge canopy bed with a dark blue bedspread.

"It's perfect," I said looking up at Ian.

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my forehead. "Come see the view, it's breathtaking."

I followed him out the screen doors onto the balcony. He was right the view really was amazing.

The moon was almost full as it peered out from behind the clouds; it sparkled on the black water that was splashing gently against the rocks. There was a cliff not to far to the left that had almost as good a view as the balcony we were standing on. The black water stretched for miles to the west and there were a few stars peeking out between the clouds.

"You were right," I said softly.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you," Ian said as he put his hand is his pocket and took out a small black velvet box.

He got down on one knee in front of me. "Layla Reynolds, I love you. I am sorry for what you have gone through these past few months because of me. But we're here now and that's what matters. I promise to love and protect you forever. Layla will you marry me?" he asked staring at me intently.

"Yes," was all I could manage to say. He opened the box and took out a silver ring with a sapphire diamond and on the inner-part of it there was an engraving that read, _'Always'_. I smiled as Ian slid it on to the ring finger on my left hand.

He got back up to his feet and kissed me. The clouds cleared and all of the stars glowed brighter the whole world seemed to become warmer. I barely noticed I was too absorbed. Ian was there and then and I would worry about the future later. I drifted into a blissful, worry free night.


	19. Preparation

Chapter 18

Preparation

The next morning after I had gotten dressed Ian and I got back in the Jaguar. "Is this also a birthday present?" I asked when we were about half way to the Cullen house.

"Yes, it's from Ivan, Bianca, Daniel, and Faith; the house is from the rest of them," Ian answered simply.

"What was your present?"

"The ring and last night."

I looked down at my ring and smiled. "When did you get it?"

"That day you went hunting with Bella, Nessie, and Jake. But I wanted to wait to ask you until all of the issues with Seth were dealt with but I had to do it quickly before you changed your mind about him, just in case."

"I told you; you don't ever have to worry about losing me."

"I know but I've wanted to ask you for a while now so I thought it was perfect timing."

"You know Alice is probably already making up plans for the wedding."

"Most likely, but I don't think there's any way we can stop her."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll do my best to make it your dream wedding."

"And how would you know what that is?"

Ian glanced at me with an expression that read, 'Really?'

"You read my journal," I said simply and he grinned at me.

I smiled and shook my head as I looked away. A few minutes later we drove into the Cullen garage. As soon walked through the door there was Alice waiting at the top of the stairs.

She smiled and ran down the stairs in about half a second. "Okay I have an entire layout of ideas for the wedding. I need to call that bridal shop in Port Angeles, then I need to order the flowers, and then we'll need gowns and suits for everyone else." She was rambling mostly to herself as she pulled my arm as she walked into the Dining room. On the table that no one ever ate at were a bunch of papers all in different stacks and some just thrown onto the table.

"Whoa! Slow down, Alice. I don't want a huge production! I just want to have a small quiet wedding. Nothing too outrageous!" I nearly screamed at her and she stopped mumbling to herself.

"You sound so much like Bella," she said smiling a little but still grimacing at my unruly ways. "Alright we'll compromise and I'll make sure its perfect for you."

"Thank you, Alice. Just don't overdue it."

She nodded and flew out the room and raced up the stairs calling every person in the house but me and Ian.

Ian appeared at my side. "That didn't take as long as I thought," he said quietly into my neck.

"I guess she's going to handle it all. Not that I mind that," I said smiling a bit and shrugging.

He kissed my neck softly and whispered in my ear, "I'll make sure she doesn't go too far."

"It doesn't matter as long as I get to have you as my own," I said quietly.

"You'll always have me."

"I know," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, how about you show me around Port Angeles?"

He grinned at me and led me to the Jaguar that was waiting outside. He drove for about half an hour and we reached a little bookshop on the corner of one of the main streets.

"Is this the bookstore from the book?" I asked as we started to get out of the car.

He smiled at me. We walked through the door and there were almost as many books in there as there were in Carlisle's study.

We began walking up and down the aisles looking at books.

"Oh my gosh! I found Twilight," I laughed at how ridiculous it seemed that just a few months before I had thought that it was all fiction.

Ian was laughing quietly next to me. "Did you ever really believe in it before you met me?"

"I wanted to and I sometimes wished I was like Bella because I wanted someone to love so badly and then you came into my life," I answered.

He nodded and took my hand we left the store. He drove for about another ten minutes pointing out a few stores and places. Then he pulled up to this park and started to get out.

"Come on, there's a few things I need to tell you," Ian said.

He led me to a tree overlooking a small lake. "I kind of wanted to tell you more about me and my past."

"You already told me about your past," I replied staring at him slightly confused as I remembered the vague memory of that day Ian told me what he was.

"Not everything you should and I want you to know all of it before we're married."

"Okay."

"You know that I lived in London until I was sixteen and I became a vampire right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I lied about not finding someone during my season. I was falling in love with someone. Her name was Rachel and Lord Evan loved her too. But she preferred me," he laughed without humor.

"Anyways so when I left a ball one night he cornered me and began talking furiously. ' You don't deserve her,' he said as he took out a sword he was going to stab me and I didn't know what to do. 'She's chosen me,' I said I remember I was quite scared of what he was going to do.

"His face changed and his anger was replaced by absolute loathing and he stabbed me through my stomach. But he didn't stop there he cut nearly every part of me except my heart because he wanted me to lie there bleeding to death.

"I don't know how long I was there but the next thing I knew Daniel found me and I was burning. I was the first one besides Faith that he changed. After I changed I adjusted to my new life well but I still wanted revenge on the one who had ruined my human life.

"So, I left Daniel and Faith for a few years to find him and eventually I did. He was shocked when he saw me and pleaded for me to spare him. He had married Rachel only because he consoled her when I died," Ian growled a bit as he was lost in his story.

"Anyways, that was the only time I've ever slipped up but I didn't actually drink from him," he gagged and continued.

"But the reason I wanted to tell you this was because that was one of the reasons you caught my interest to begin with and the more I spent time with you the more you reminded me of her."


	20. Comprehension

Chapter 19

Comprehension

Holy Cow! The only reason he loved me was because I looked like the girl he loved when he was human. All that I thought was real and true was gone because now I knew the truth.

For the first time in months I wished I had never met Ian and that I didn't love him. What was I going to do? I had become a vampire to save him and so I could be with him. Was Seth right when he said that Ian only turned me so that he could escape Volterra? I just wanted to die only I couldn't do that on my own.

I turned away from Ian and started to run. I didn't even really look where I was going I just followed the scent that we had left behind back to the lighthouse and onto the balcony. Everything had changed so quickly, just a few hours before Ian had asked me to marry him and I thought we were going to really be together. But now I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

Ian was in love with Rachel, the girl he fell in love with before he changed. He must have been grieving over her for years and when he saw me he thought I was her. But why had he put me through this? For the first time since I had become a vampire I wanted to cry. My eyes pricked and felt weird.

I heard the front door open but I couldn't move to get away. I smelt peppermint and cherry, Ian had come to find me.

"Hey," Ian's voice rang from behind me near the doorway.

I didn't answer I just couldn't. "You're upset," he said his voice was gentle and comforting but I couldn't be soothed.

"Upset," I chuckled, my voice ringing without humor. "Now why would I be upset?"

"Because you think I still love Rachel and that I don't really love you," he replied his voice still trying to be comforting.

"And why would I think that?" my voice was starting to break and ring with tears I couldn't shed.

"Layla, why _do_ you think that is a better question? You know that I love you, so why would you ever doubt that?" his voice was starting to become more urgent.

"Because of what you just told me half an hour ago. And I'm not even sure that it's me you love," my voice becoming more and more brittle with every passing second.

"Ah! I knew I didn't tell you right! I was trying to help you understand that I thought I loved her but I was wrong."

"The only reason you even noticed me was because I looked like her!" my voice was starting to gain the anger that had been bubbling inside me.

"No, I said _**one**_ of the reasons I noticed you. But I also noticed you because I even though I knew everything about you when I entered your dreams you were still so intriguing. And because you are smart, beautiful, and perfect the way you are. I meant to tell you about my past so that you could completely understand how I feel about you. But I wanted you to know about me so I could prove to you how she doesn't matter to me anymore, you do!" he sounded so aggravated. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to look at him.

His face was so pained more than I had ever seen before. Even when he left me so he could save me. But this was different; he now thought I didn't love him. I knew I still loved him but I still wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

"I honestly don't know if I can believe you, if my heart hadn't stopped beating it would have shattered into a million pieces," I said my voice rising in volume and in power.

"I almost killed myself so you could go back to your normal vampire life. And when that didn't work I went to Volterra and was willing to let them kill me so you could leave without them chasing after you.

"And then when you wouldn't let that happen, which I still don't understand why if all you wanted was to escape the Vultori, I let you change me so I could be with you and we both could come back here and continue our lives.

"And then last night I agreed to marry you so we could truly be together!" my voice echoing with anger that I wouldn't have been surprised if someone in Japan had heard me.

"I know you're angry and you have the right to be pissed off. And I won't hold it against you if you hate me and don't want to see me again," Ian said softly as he let me go.

"But one thing that you said isn't true, I wouldn't let them kill you because I love you and I agreed to change you because it was the only way," he said still very soft but firm and I saw a light blaze in his eyes that I'd never seen before and I knew he was telling the truth.

I crushed myself to him and a bunch of dry sobs escaped me. His arms wound around me and he held me for so long I was sure his scent would be in my nose for days. Ian started singing softly in my ear a song I had written when I was eleven years old called, 'True love'. I giggled at the familiar childish lyrics.

At the end of the song Ian whispered, "I am so sorry."

I leaned in and kissed him, "It's okay." I whispered back against his lips. He smiled at me and deepened the kiss.

"Am I forgiven?' he asked when we broke apart. I smiled and nodded as he grinned.

His face hardened a little, "Do you still want to marry me?"

I looked away from his face and down to the ring on my left hand. "I promised I would and I will and the fact that I love you will never change," I said calmly.

"Wait a minute!" I said suddenly as a thought struck me. I raced through the door of the closet but I didn't stop. I continued through the opposite door and sure enough there were two computers and a lot of shelves full of books, movies, and music.

I rushed to the computer desk and sat in the chair and the computer flashed awake. As quick as flash I logged onto Google. Ian's voice sounded in my ear but I wasn't surprised that he was right there.

"What are you looking for?" he asked quietly.

"What was Rachel's last name?" I asked as I typed in her first name.

"Seton," he answered automatically and I typed it in. I clicked on one of the genealogy links. There was a picture of Rachel and a line connecting her to Lord Evan and then there three children. I followed the tree all of the way down the page to my mother's name connected to my dad's name and branched down to me. "I'm actually related to her that's why I looked so much like her." I said turning to face Ian who had an expression of absolute shock.

I giggled a little as I reached out and touched his cheek. He looked down at me a smile playing on his lips. "The resemblance is remarkable. It kind of makes sense she wasn't exactly right for me but I thought she was because you didn't exist yet," he said softly gazing at me with understanding. "You know, I'm glad I was turned because otherwise I would never have met you."

I kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "So am I."


	21. The Wedding

Chapter 20

The Wedding

In the coming weeks Alice was an unstoppable force. She spent every single second of every day planning the wedding. I didn't mind, the only problem was the night before the wedding Ian was going off with Emmett, Jasper, Ivan, Carlisle, and Daniel to hunt. And all of us girls were having a sleep over at the Cullen house, except none of us could sleep.

The next morning Alice helped me get ready. She said I wasn't allowed to see the groom before the ceremony. So I sat frozen while she worked on me for a couple of hours. I felt bad for Bella. When she had her wedding while she was human Alice spent most of a day getting her ready.

Finally at noon sharp, I was at the top of the stairs waiting to take that long walk down the aisle into the backyard. I heard Edward start to play the wedding march. And I watched Bianca on Ivan's arm walk down the aisle. Next Alice on Jasper's arm and then Bella glided down the stairs. They were all dressed in deep blue.

Finally I began to stride down the grand stairs. As I walked out the glass doors I saw a huge canopy of blue roses. And garlands of more flowers hanging everywhere. Faith and Esme were sitting in the front row. With all of the wolves, in their human forms, sitting in the rows behind them.

Then I saw Ian standing under an archway. I was vaguely aware of Daniel at his side and Carlisle on the other side; he was going to conduct the ceremony.

Finally, I reached the archway and took Ian's hand. We had made it. Carlisle began the ceremony. Then Ian and I recited our vows.

"Layla, from the very first time I heard your name, it awakened something inside me. A part of me that had always been missing; I just hadn't known it. I know that now, with you by my side, I am complete. I love you more than I can ever say. And I promise to keep on loving you forever," Ian vowed; I felt like crying.

"Ian, I've known since I first saw you that, somehow, we'd make it here. We've been through so much and yet here we are. Surrounded by people I love, including you. You healed the pain from my parents' deaths and put back together my broken heart. I am so lucky to be with someone as loving and perfect as you are," I promised.

"Here before witnesses Ian and Layla have sworn their vows," Carlisle announced.

He turned to me, "Layla, do you promise to take this man as your husband? To love and to cherish, in good and in bad, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said.

Then he turned to Ian, "Ian, do you promise to take this man as your husband? To love and to cherish, in good and in bad, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ian said.

I felt like I was about to explode with happiness when Carlisle said, "You may kiss the bride."

Ian pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I tasted his joy and triumph mixed with my own. We were married.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

As the years passed Ian and I, if it was possible, came to love each other even more. We traveled the world together. We met more vampires; many were friends with Carlisle and had been witnesses to the Vultori.

It didn't take very long to feel used to the idea of being married and being a vampire. In many ways it felt like I was made for it, like I was made for Ian.

He helped me learn how to control my ability too. All I needed to do was concentrate on what I wanted. I could make rain fall in the desert or make it blistering hot in Canada.

The funny thing about being a vampire was repeating high school with Ian over and over. And then renewing our vows over and over. Life was just wonderful.

It seemed as though Ian and I were two missing puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. We were a never ending love story. A perfect immortal happily ever after of a fairytale.

So, in about six months my life had totally changed. I lost my parents in a car crash. I moved in with my Aunt Eliza. Then I met the love of my life. I discovered what he was and met his family. Then I lost him for a while. And I tried to kill myself but Seth saved me. Then I rescued Ian and became a vampire.

After that I learned that one of my best friends loved me but I broke his heart. Next I was proposed to by Ian and I said yes. Then I found out more about his past. Finally, we got married and lived happily ever after, forever.


	23. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
